


Love is

by Taala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taala/pseuds/Taala
Summary: День Святого Валентина наводит на мысли





	Love is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DochZmei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DochZmei/gifts).



Когда Капитан Америка просит, ему сложно сказать «Нет». Возможно, кто-то и пробовал, но вряд ли получилось.  
А если при этом он стоит в одних пижамных штанах, вытирает давно высохшую грудь полотенцем, поднимает брови домиком и в третий раз повторяет «Пожалуйста, Бак!» – отказать просто невозможно. И уже даже не раздражает нелепая кличка, которую Барнс отказывается считать своим именем – черт с ней, пусть называет как хочет. Еще бы полотенце убрать, чтобы не мельтешило и не мешало обзору – и вообще можно обойтись без слов. 

Поэтому Барнс соглашается, пропустив мимо ушей «воспринимай это как терапию» и «вдруг тебе понравится». Все равно это полная чушь – исходя из его опыта, терапия не может нравится ни вдруг, ни после тщательной подготовки. А вот координаты и время важны, так что их Барнс запоминает и три часа спустя оказывается в Башне Старка.   
Все уже в сборе.

– Привет! – жизнерадостно машет от своего столика мисс Поттс, но благоразумно не делает попыток приблизиться. – Можешь осмотреться и присоединиться к кому-нибудь. Или не присоединяться – как удобно. Если что-то понадобится, только скажи.

Барнс кивает и озирается, оценивая обстановку.  
Больше всего она напоминает занятие творчеством в начальной школе. Не времен его собственного детства, конечно – он его не помнит. Но если исходить из прочитанного и рассказов Роджерса, сложно представить что во всем Бруклине двадцатых годов прошлого века нашлось бы такое количество цветной бумаги, фломастеров, переливающихся тканей, сверкающей тесьмы и блесток. Тогда рисовали карандашами, экономя каждый свободный листок, а если брали в руки иголку и нитку, то только для того, чтобы научиться штопать чулки и пришивать пуговицы. А вот в современных школах дети переводят материалы не задумываясь – лишь бы фантазии хватило. Барнс как-то видел фотографии, на которых семилетки готовились к Хэллоуину.

Нет, его не интересовали ни дети, ни нелепые праздники, но у свободного доступа в Интернет есть какие-то побочные эффекты. Зайдешь, например, в поисках слитых Романовой файлов «Гидры», а часа через три приходишь в себя над статьей, посвященной проблемам сексуальности. И ладно бы ее удалось прочитать, но как назло в этот момент возвращается Роджерс, окно приходится схлопнуть, а когда в следующий раз ищешь эту статью прицельно, почему-то зависаешь на видеороликах с котятами. 

Так и с Хэллоуином.  
Барнс не помнит, что именно его интересовало, но после нескольких переходов по ссылкам обнаружил, что разглядывает пирамиды изрезанных тыкв, ленты гирлянд, конусообразные шляпы и причудливо раскрашенные детские физиономии. От сочетания черного с оранжевым рябило в глазах, но сосредоточенность, с которой юные творцы резали и клеили, вызывала уважение.

Сейчас все очень похоже, только в цветовой гамме преобладает розовый, вместо летучих мышей повсюду развешаны сердца разного размера, а ножницами щелкают дети постарше. 

Все заняты делом.

Перед Бартоном стоит катапульта, запускающая в воздух маленькие сердечки, а он расстреливает их из крошечного, с ладонь, арбалета. Занятие настолько увлекательное, что Барнс некоторое время серьезно обдумывает возможность присоединиться, но потом решает, что мишени мелькают слишком быстро. И вообще он предпочел бы винтовку с оптическим прицелом, а ее здесь нет, и вряд ли кто-то выдаст.

Уилсон водит кистью по листу бумаги, высунув от усердия кончик языка. Судя по тому, как он пытается прикрыть рисунок ладонью, компания его не обрадует.

Стол, оккупированный Поттс и Хилл завален бумагой и лоскутами всех оттенков розового. С его то и дело падают пайетки и наклейки, сыпятся блестки, свисает тесьма, а пристроенная на краю портативная швейная машинка то и дело начинает грозно стрекотать.

Опасаясь головной боли, Барнс с надеждой смотрит в угол, занятый Старком. Там успокаивающе звенит металл, щелкают клавиши и напевно скрежещет ножовка. То, что лежит на верстаке, хоть и окрашено в красный с золотом, меньше всего похоже на сердце, а потому вызывает любопытство. Впрочем, перехваченный взгляд Старка убивает интерес моментально, а готовности общаться у него и так не много.

Еще пара человек Барнсу не знакома, и он не горит желанием знакомиться, так что останавливает выбор на Романовой.

Во-первых, она устроилась на стратегически удачно расположенном диване, позволяющем держать все помещение в поле зрения, а во-вторых то, что у нее в руках – успокаивающего зеленого цвета. 

– Не помешаю?

– Располагайся. – Она сдвигает в сторону обрезки плюша, освобождая место. – А Кэп? На задании?

– Да, удачно отмазался.

Барнс машинально накручивает на палец шелковистую ленту и подавляет вздох. Он тоже предпочел бы оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда. Лучше всего – вместе с Роджерсом дома, но на самом деле безразлично. Барнс позволяет себе несколько секунд помечтать о возбуждающей музыке команд, тяжести оружия и впечатляющем виде на обтянутую униформой капитанскую спину и все остальное, но стоящие в одном предложении слова «Роджерс» и «задание» царапают, вызывая не слишком приятные ассоциации. 

Романова выдувает пузырь жевательной резинки, он лопается, и громкий звук способствует возвращению в реальность.

– Уже придумал, из чего сделаешь?

– Что сделаю?

– Валентинку. 

– Что, прости?

– Ты не знал, чем мы сегодня занимаемся? Завтра День Святого Валентина, и…

– Точно. – Барнс припоминает, что речь действительно шла не только о дружеских посиделках, но и о совместной подготовке к празднику. – И в чем смысл вот этого… розового безобразия?

– Иногда трудно подобрать слова или их недостаточно, чтобы выразить свои чувства. – Она едва заметно хмурится, прилаживая вызывающе-оранжевый бантик и закрепляя его булавкой. – И ты всегда можешь выбрать другой цвет.

– Открытки помогают?

– В том числе.

– Но у меня нет девушки.

– Какая разница? – Между ее губ появляется и вновь пропадает очередной пузырь жвачки. – Уверена, Стив будет рад получить от тебя подарок.

Барнс молчит, и Романова наконец отрывается от лежащего на коленях огромного плюшевого сердца.

– Стив тебя любит. Не делай вид, что это новость.

– С чего ты взяла?

На него смотрят по-разному. Чаще всего – с ужасом. Иногда – недоуменно, с брезгливым любопытством, с ненавистью. Сложнее всего обычно идентифицировать взгляды Роджерса – там слишком много всего намешано. А Романова читается легко – с таким безграничным смирением смотрят на несмышленышей, упорно надевающих правый ботинок на левую ногу.

– Это очевидно.

– Мне – нет. Возможно, есть какая-то инструкция или Руководство по эксплуатации для суперсолдат, но мне они не попадались, а влюбленным Роджерс не выглядит.

– Ты так и не зовешь его имени?

Барнс думает, что они живут в одной квартире. И, даже если не встречаются денем – завтракают и ужинают обычно вместе. Что он периодически таскает футболки Роджерса и видит его в одном нижнем белье. Что их зубные щетки стоят в одном стакане, а полотенца висят на соседних крючках, и при этом он практически не помнит их якобы общего прошлого. Да, наверное, где-то нужно было провести границу. 

– Нет.

Она достает из кармана какую-то бумажку, разворачивает, мельком смотрит и хмыкает. 

– Инструкций нет, но можешь изучить вот это, – ухмыляется Романова и кидает ему нераспечатанную жвачку. – Вдруг, поможет.

Барнс ловит, снимает голубую обертку, принюхивается к розово-желтому кубику – пахнет бананом и клубникой одновременно. Он пожимает плечами и кидает его в рот. Неплохо, но ясности не добавляет.

В руках остается разорванная обертка и такая же бумажка, как у Романовой – вкладыш. Барнс машинально разворачивает.

На рисунке – два пупса без возраста. Условный мальчик стоит перед распахнутым шкафом, набитым платьями. Условная девочка улыбается рядом. Под ними надпись: «Любовь – это заполнять свой шкаф ее вещами».  
Все это не имеет смысла, но почему-то вспоминается комод в спальне Роджерса и там, в нижнем ящике…

– Дай свой, – просит Барнс.

Романова понимающе ухмыляется.

Те же пупсы сидят в обнимку на диване. Надпись гласит:  
«Любовь – это вместе смотреть телевизор».

Роджерс никогда не упускает возможности присоединиться к нему перед телевизором. В самом начале он пытался напомнить о совместных походах в кино, но не преуспел, так что просто при каждом удобном случае садится рядом. Ему все равно, что смотреть – новости, документальные фильмы, ток-шоу или романтические комедии. Если Барнс переключает, он не возражает и редко предлагает что-то свое. Говорит, что когда впервые увидел телевизор и оценил многообразие каналов – не мог оторваться, так что все понимает.  
Садится он обычно на дальнем краю дивана, но постоянно ерзает, сползает, перемещается, оказываясь в конечном итоге возмутительно близко. Иногда даже засыпает, привалившись к боку и положив голову на плечо. Причем ему, похоже, все равно – спать на металле или живой плоти.   
Однажды Барнс в порыве мести заявляет, что отсидел задницу, вытягивается во весь рост и укладывает ноги Роджерсу на колени, ожидая, что его спихнут. Вместо прогнозируемого отпора он получает вполне сносный массаж и решает как-нибудь повторить.  
Так получается, что?

– Есть еще? – требовательно обращается он к Романовой.

– Понравилось? – тянет она и извлекает из стоящего у ног рюкзака вскрытую коробку. – Держи.

– А ты запаслива.  
– Купила утром. Как увидела – не смогла протии мимо. Вспомнила, как обменивалась с девчонками в первом классе – у нас они тогда только появились.

– Так можно я их?..

– Жуй на здоровье. 

Жевать Барнс не собирается. Он аккуратно вскрывает каждую, вытаскивает вкладыши и ссыпает распотрошенную жвачку обратно в коробку. Если кому-то кажется его занятие странным – никто ничего благоразумно не говорит.  
Собрав добычу, он уходит домой. 

Вместе с отданным Романовой, набирается ровно сто вкладышей. Барнс сортирует их по степени применения к ним с Роджерсом. Есть совершенно неподходящие.  
«Любовь – это назвать ребенка его именем» или «… делать с ним домашнее задание». Или «Любовь – это целоваться до утра». От таких он отмахивается.

Есть – вызывающие сомнение.  
Например «Любовь – это отдать ей свою кофту, когда она мерзнет». Футболки считаются? Правда, Барнсу без них не холодно, но если бы было, Роджерс и подавно не пожалел бы, правда? А «Любовь – это искра, пробежавшая между вами»? Между ними чего только не бегало и не летало – и союзники, и противники, и пули, и ножи, и знаменитый капитанский щит. Без искр точно не обошлось.  
Или вот: «Любовь – это знать, какое мороженое она любит». Барнс понятия не имеет, какое мороженое Роджерс любит больше – тот ест всякое. Но само знание об отсутствии предпочтений считается?

Подавляющее большинство дурацких картинок ужасают своим соответствием действительности.  
«Любовь – это готовить ему утром завтрак».  
«Любовь – это постоянно думать о нем».  
«… позвоить заботиться о тебе».  
«… когда вам не скучно вдвоем».  
«… дарить подарки без повода»  
«…жить под одной крышей».  
«… будить, когда ему снятся кошмары».  
«…готовить ее любимые спагетти»…

Перебирая стопку вкладышей, Барнс отчетливо понимает две вещи. Первое – Роджерс его действительно любит. Второе – судя по всему, это взаимно. 

И тут же напрашивается вывод:  
– Вот засранец! Он уже перепробовал все самое интересное. И что мне теперь делать?

Барнс заваривает чай, чтобы стимулировать мыслительный процесс.  
Конечно, Роджерс не просто так отправил его на «терапию». Стало совершенно очевидно, что он уже устал намекать о своих чувствах и теперь ждет ответного хода. Но Барнс не собирается ни повторяться, ни вырезать розовое сердечко с признанием. Должен быть другой способ.  
Он опять обращается к пупсам.

На одной картинке пупс-мальчик с грустным видом смотрит на свою подружку за рулем кабриолета. Надпись гласит: «Любовь – это отдать ей самое дорогое».  
Машины у Барнса нет, да и Роджерс явно предпочитает мотоциклы, но это повод задуматься.

Он идет в спальню, выдвигает тот самый нижний ящик комода и некоторое время пытается выбрать. Там много всякого – дорогого и не особенно. Есть отличные жучки с защитой от обнаружения. Есть гранаты разной мощности и взрывчатка, замаскированная под самые безобидные вещи. Есть пара удобных кастетов. Влезло далеко не все – снайперская винтовка уместилась только под кроватью, но она тоже считается. Выбор ножей впечатляет, но самый любимый Барнс держит при себе.   
Он достает его – отлично сбалансированный клинок, удобная рукоять. Ребро ладони привычно упирается в гарду, и лезвие хищно ловит блик от лампы.   
После самого Роджерса это, пожалуй, самое дорогое, что есть у Барнса.  
Он несколько раз взмахивает рукой, имитируя то колющие, то рубящие удары, подкидывает нож к потолку и даже не ловит – вынимает его из воздуха. Расставаться с таким сокровищем жалко, но чего не сделаешь ради любви.

– Не то, – с сожалением резюмирует Барнс. – Не оценит. И вообще у него щит есть. 

«Любовь – это засыпая, уткнуться носиком в его плечо» – сообщает следующая картинка. 

– Отличный совет. Но для этого надо сначала оказаться в одной постели. Я не против, но Роджерс вроде бы не торопит события.

«… быть уверенной в нем как в себе» – тоже подходит, но как это использовать?   
«… когда вы счастливы вместе» – не хватает конкретики.  
«… сидеть у подъезда до утра» – можно попробовать, но надо как-то объяснить это Роджерсу.

– А вот это неплохой вариант. – Барнс разглядывает очередную парочку. – И я даже знаю, как это устроить. И еще вот это для верности. 

Он спускается вниз и проходит пару кварталов. В маленьком магазинчике комиксов есть то, что ему нужно.

Роджерс возвращается поздно вечером.   
Когда он входит, Барнса дома нет, зато есть он сам. Вернее, картонная фигура Капитана Америка, стоящая возле телевизора – в полный рост и с нарисованной на груди мишенью. Роджерс тут же пригибается, откатывается под защиту кресла, уходя с возможной линии огня, и судорожно ищет телефон, но тот звонит сам.

– Извини. – Барнс старательно изображает раскаянье. – Не хотел тебя пугать. Зайди, пожалуйста, в дом напротив. Северо-западный угол крыши. Лучше подняться по пожарной лестнице – дверь в подъезде слишком скрипит.

– С тобой все в порядке? – выдыхает Роджерс.

– В полном. Можешь не торопиться.

Но Роджерс, конечно, пропускает его слова мимо ушей.  
Он появляется пару минут спустя.  
Барнс бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что тот просто перепрыгнул с балкона на пожарную лестницу, но вряд ли это возможно в принципе. Скорее всего все-таки быстро бежал.   
Молча передав ему снайперскую винтовку, Барнс указывает направление. Отсюда действительно просматривается их гостиная. Не вся – только угол возле телевизора и картонный Капитан как на ладони.

– Долго искал точку?

– Долго, – сознается Барнс. – Но нашел же. А их не должно быть. 

– Согласен. – Роджерс садится на каменный парапет. – Спасибо за бдительность, я что-нибудь придумаю.

– Вместе придумаем. Собственно, уже. – Барнс чувствует вину – кажется, ответный любовный шаг не удался.

– А почему ты просто не сказал?

– Так нагляднее. И вот. – Барнс протягивает вкладыш и включает фонарик.

В луче света пупс-мальчик изображен в виде художника у мольберта. Девочка восхищенно разглядывает картину. На ней – она же, но короне и длинном платье.

– Любовь – это дать ей взглянуть на себя твоими глазами, – читает Роджерс. – О! Это то, что я думаю?

– Понятия не имею, что ты думаешь. Но это то, что тут написано.

Роджерс поднимает взгляд, и сейчас его совершенно не трудно идентифицировать – он совершенно счастливый. Барнс думает, что сейчас самое время для поцелуев, но не знает, как намекнуть. Он устраивается рядом на парапет, прижимается, чтобы было теплее. От ветра их защищает высокий воздуховод и сидеть почти уютно. 

– Вот еще, – решается Барнс, протягивая очередную картинку.

– Любовь – это неожиданно пригласить ее на свидание?

– Ты против?

– Ни в коем случае! – убежденно заявляет Роджерс. – Только уточняю. А еще есть такие?

– Сто штук.

– Ого! Любовь – это всю ночь смотреть на звезды.

Оба одновременно поднимают глаза к небу. Оно затянуто тучами, вот-вот пойдет снег.

– У меня есть одна. – Барнс пихает Роджерса плечом – левым. – Не ахти какая замена, конечно.

– У меня тоже найдется. Если хочешь.

Барнс оценивающе щурится и мотает головой.

– Неа, не хочу. Твою придется снять.


End file.
